


If You're Bored, You're Boring

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Witch Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 19:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: We're back atRowena's Shop! Cas has some magical work he needs to focus on, and Dean is getting on Rowena's nerves waiting for him.Prompt 1: AncientPrompt 2: Mushrooms & Toadstools





	If You're Bored, You're Boring

Dean respects the hell out of the work Rowena and his boyfriend have devoted themselves to. Sure, he didn't even know magic was a real thing until a year and a half ago. But since he found out, and especially since he and Cas have been together, he's been nothing but respectful of the entire practice.

But this? This is too much. He's been sitting in the witch's shop, waiting for Cas's latest training session to be over, for three hours, and he's bored off his fucking ass. And when Dean Winchester gets bored, he gets into trouble. That's just one of the basic laws of nature.

"Put that down," Rowena barks, when Dean picks up a small net bag of dried mushrooms labeled _Conocybe filaris_. "Those are fool's conecap. I c'n see why they'd call to ya, since they're named in your honor, but they're incredibly toxic. One bite and you're dead as a dodo."

"I was just lookin'," he grumbles, setting the bag back on its shelf among a half-dozen identical others. "I wasn't gonna snack on 'em."

"Unlikely," the witch sniffs. "Toddlers are all the same. Soon as they've got summat in their wee hands, _woops!_ It goes right into their gaping maws."

"Listen, you battle-ax...." Dean begins, but he's cut off by Cas, who glares sharply at his mentor.

"Rowena!" he snaps in exasperation, "please refrain from insulting my boyfriend." Then he turns to Dean, and his voice is softer. "Dean, I'm sorry this is taking us so long. You can go on without me, if you want...?"

"No way, babe," he replies with conviction. "You said you wanted to go to this festival, too. I can wait until you're done, it's no problem."

Cas smiles, but there's still worry in his eyes. "I do want to go with you, love. But this new cantrip is so much more complicated than anything I've tried before. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to need to work on it today." He turns to Rowena. "Do you feel like I'm getting any closer?"

"Aye, lad," she purrs. "You're gettin' there. You just need to focus more closely on your cadence. The words are all right, but the song's out of tune, so t'speak. _Don't touch that!_" Her head whips back towards Dean, and the kindness evaporates from her tone, leaving only acid behind.

Dean freezes, one hand extended towards a figurine of an eagle that's perched on a dusty shelf.

"That icon is a potent wellspring of ancient an' ineffable power," she scolds. "An' I don't want you gettin' your greasy fingerprints all over it! Goddess only _knows_ where your hands've been."

"They've been all over your apprentice," Dean retorts. "And they will be again, as soon as you stop running him through his paces and let him go have a little _fun_ for a change." 

Worried he may have pushed it too far and pissed his boyfriend off, he glances over. Cas's gaze is directed studiously downward. He looks like he's rereading his spell and ignoring them both, but Dean is relieved and amused to see the little smirk that he's hiding. He looks up, meets Dean's gaze for a moment, and winks.

Apparently, they're not very subtle about any of this, because Rowena rolls her eyes and mutters something about “bloody _hormones_” before letting out a long-suffering sigh. “If the two of you can keep your trousers buttoned long enough for Cas to try one more go-round on the middle bit of this incantation, we'll call it a day after that. Then the two of you can skip off to engage in whatever sort of debauchery your parts desire. Agreed?” The boys nod. Satisfied, she continues. “Good. Now Dean, if you please, take a seat over there while we refocus.”

She gestures towards a pair of upholstered armchairs that are set up near the front of the shop. Dean obediently walks over to one of them and sits down. He sinks back into the floral cushions, but then it feels like he keeps going, sinking deeper and deeper into an endless pile of plush, warm softness. As his vision narrows and begins to dim, he hears the voices of his boyfriend and the witch as if they reach him from a very great distance.

“Rowena, what did you do?”

“Don't give me those eyes, Castiel. It's just a wee spell of sleep. He'll wake on his own, refreshed and rested, in a few hours. The festival's the most fun after dark anyway. Now, let's begin again with the invocation...”

**Author's Note:**

> A rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188541762331/october-23-if-youre-bored-youre-boring).


End file.
